Villains seeking justice!
by the real short me from Jupiter
Summary: This story rewrites fairy tales, adds in twists, and is added to a character's modern day life. Just one question: Is this story normal, you ask? No, no it is not. READ! Story is way better than description!
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is ShinyFairy! Please enjoy the story!**

**Samantha's POV:**

Okay, so you may be expecting some story about a villain who is evil and in the end is defeated by the hero and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Not even close! So welcome to Story Crown! Please, enjoy your stay, and listen close. So, the next thing I am going to tell you will probably surprise you. You see, in fairy tales the Hero does good and the villain does bad, or so you might think! Really the VILLAINS are the REAL HEROES and the so called heroes are the bad guys. You can't trust them one bit! They set everything up so we, I mean, the Villains seem like they did the bad thing. Okay, so maybe not ALL fairy tale heroes are bad, but they don't take a minute to listen to our side of the story before they call the cops. Hi I'm Melissa, President of the GVJF. (Give Villain's Justice Foundation!)You probably better know me as Medusa! I know you probably think this is impossible, because thousands of years ago I was killed by Perseus. But what you don't know is that was Actually my sister. Sure I got mad that he killed my sister, but I wasn't going to turn a little boy to stone! I told him not to worry about it and to just tell everyone that he killed me. I had to ask him a favor! I mean, he Killed my sister! And this WAS my favor! You may be wondering why I did this, but I had a reason! You see, this way, they would stop constantly trying to kill me and my other sister. So now that you kind of understand our problem, lets get to the story! Be prepared for a story that you definitely HAVEN'T ever heard!

Samantha

(AKA Medusa)

Medusa Gorgon's official villain identification information:

crime:

Turning people to stone.

Her side of the story:

"Athena put a spell on me making me so ugly, that anyone who looked at me turned to stone. But she also gave me snakes for hair so of course people were staring. I don't like being the center of attention, so I would would turn towards them and ask them to stop, forgetting about my curse! So of course they always turn to stone. Then I feel really bad! But then they still won't stop staring so I just leave!" quoted by Melissa, AKA medusa

The real villain:

Athena because if she didn't put the curse on me, then everyone I saw wouldn't turn to stone!

Big Bad Wolf's official villain identification information:

crime: Blowing houses down and attempting to eat little red riding hood.

His side of the story:

"Yo Dawg, I was just trying to borrow some sugar because I was making my friend cake for his birthday! And me and the three little piggies, we were like tight. So I knocked on one little piggies door, and he didn't answer! But I heard him in his house, and this cake was really important, so I blew the house down!

I just figured he couldn't hear me and I hadn't seen him in a while so I wanted to say hi also! But he ran away. Same thing happened at the second little piggies house. Same at the third, but I couldn't blow his house down! To sturdy! This was really important, so I climbed into the chimney. When I fell through, I landed in a pot of boiling water! I mean, who does that!" quoted by wolfy, AKA the big bad wolf.

The real villain:

the three little piggies for putting a pot of boiling water in the bottom of the chimney.

The evil queen's official villain identification information:

crime: Giving Snow White a poisoned apple.

Her side of the story:

"Oh I love that Dear Snow White more than ANYTHING in the world! She really is a pure treasure to me! Anyways, one day I was walking around in the forest and I saw the most BEAUTIFUL apple orchard I had seen! So I decided to pick a basket for my dear little snow. When I was done picking the basket of apples, I decided to take a nap under a nice, big oak tree. While I was asleep, the SEVEN DWARFS Poisoned the apple! Yes, You did hear me right. The seven dwarfs are the criminals! But at that time, I did not know that, so I continued on to find Snow. When I got there, I gave her the basket of apples, but I had to go back to my palace because we where hosting a charity ball. When I heard the news that Snow was poisoned, I was devastated!" quoted by Brenda, AKA The Evil Queen.**  
**

The real villain: The seven dwarfs for poisoning poor Snow White's apple.

**Samantha's POV:**

And so now you have an idea of how some of us where framed! The villains are the real Heroes, and we WILL get our justice!

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Most of my stories won't be like this one. This one is just kind of a fun one. Please review and give me suggestions on how to make this story better. SPOILER ALERT: They have their own 'Villain's' club and it's located in a secret lair!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. A villain's mind

**Samantha's POV**

****And so now you see that Villains have reason to dislike 'Heroes' even though we never act upon our feelings towards them! Sometimes it is VERY hard to ignore the things they say! In fact, just the other day little red riding hood said I was a monster! Can you believe that? She is sooo lucky that we didn't make eye contact! Anyways, right now I am going to a GVJF meeting. At the local four-crown hotel, if you take the elevator to floor 17 and find room 1434A, you will notice a laundry basket next to it. Most people just walk by, (Thank goodness!) but only official members of GVJF know what that laundry basket leads to. If you pick it up, there is a trap door, and a lever! If you pull the lever, the door opens and you can jump in! (We have to wait until their are no people in the hallway though, sadly!) And if you jump in, you have found our secret lair. That is where I am right now, and we are about to start a meeting! I have to say, my best friend in GVJF would probably be Wolfy! I have known him since he was the little bad wolf! Oh, and sorry. Yesterday I did not list all of the members in GVJF, I only mentioned a few. Here is a list of all of the members: (Using their Villain names rather than their real names so you actually know who is in.) There is Medusa (me), The big bad wolf, The evil queen, The evil stepmother (The evil queen and the evil stepmother are twins!), Captain hook, and Mia. (I know you have never heard of her, but THIS is the fairytale where you meet her!) And isn't it strange that she has no Villain name? No, it is not strange because this is HER story and the villain version of her is yet to be created!)

**Linda and Brenda's** **POV**

****Yes, it is quite unlikely for twin sisters who are both 100% innocent to be known as villains in fairy tales! But this isn't our story and so that has no place in this story! Okay, the secret lair is very, well, electronic, you might say. Yes, we do think that it should have a lot less technology! But apparently we need all of that stuff. We have amazing sensors built in that can sense all evil so that we can track down real villains, but those villains always escape. We also have stuff like DNA scanners, because if we are able to get a piece of a villain's hair, our sensors are able to track down amounts of evil and then we are somehow able to navigate them. (We don't know how they work) Problem is, we can't find any of their hair!

**Wolfy's POV**

****I sometimes just don't get those twins. They're so weird that...ummm... weird people walk by and say 'Wow your weird!' They are so old fashion, dawg! I mean, they HATE technology! Some people are just a bunch of haters! SO YOU PEOPLE NEED TO STOP HATING AND...uh...um...maybe, nah!...um...well...I guess...nah...oh!...START NEGOTIATING! (wait, what? that doesn't make ANY sense!) Anyways, I don't like the twins, and I don't like Captain peg leg! (Captain hook.) the only two people in GVJF is Samantha (Shes my best friend, dawg!) and Mia. Mia is new here. In fact, her story still hasn't been created. But let me tell ya one thing, she is super nice and friendly, and DON'T MESS WITH MIA! Okay, I think I'mma be done here!

**Peg's POV**

****OWW! I NEED TO GET ME-SELF A NEW I-PATCH! THIS STUPID BIRD NEEDS TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND LEAVE ME TO ME OWN BUSINESS!

**Okay, so in this chapter, you learned about Mia, who's story has not yet been created. From the sound of her name, you can tell she is a bit younger than most of the villains here. Don't worry, in the next chapter, you will be able to meet her, but until then, I want you to tell me what YOU think Mia will be like in the comments! R-E-V-I-E-W! (Also, feel free to make suggestions and ask questions. I will try my best to answer to each comment and PM.)**


	3. Mia's Story

**Okay, here is chapter three! You meet Mia, but you don't learn her whole story, because her whole story is this whole story, and I can't give a whole story away in one chapter! So this whole chapter is Mia's POV, and you meet her and learn what kind of a person she is and all of that. Okay, I am going to stop talking and just give you the story!**

**Mia's POV  
**

****My name is Mia, and everyone keeps saying that this is my story, but I don't even know how this is my story. I don't even know what my story is! People say my story is "yet to be written", which is really strange... I don't even know why I am in GVJF, I am not even a villain and I am not a character from a fairytale! But everyone in GVJF are so sweet to me! (Except for Captain Hook! He seems to be a bit self centered...) They seem to be my mentors for... whatever they keep talking about! I do not even know why I am here. And to be perfectly honest, I don't even remember anything from before five days ago, when Wolfy found me unconscious on the side of a freeway. "How did I get here?" I remember saying. Wolfy rapped up my left leg which had been bleeding like crazy and my purple ankle, (Which I have no idea why it was purple!) and then he looked up at me. We made eye contact, and I could practically seem flames in his eyes, but not towards me! I heard him whisper "why would they do this to her?". I could tell, he knew very well how I got there, and he was furious with someone else. "I, I just don't know right now." He lied casually. I looked down. "I know your lying." I said softly. Wolfy looked up, his eyes this time were furiously stressed. "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled at me. My eyes widened, scared. I looked away so he wouldn't see my tears of fear. "look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I'm goin' through a hard time, dawg. I just can't... think clearly." I looked up at him, I new my eyes were still red from crying. "What are you going through?" I asked curiously. He looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you." He said. "Now we have to take you to the hospital, and then we will take you back to GVJF and we will explain to you everything." E_xplain everything? What is he talking about?  
_

__"What is GVJF?" I asked. He looked at me annoyed. "Right, you'll explain everything later... I know..." I replied. And I don't remember right after that, but when I woke up again, I was in a white bed with white sheets. my head was propped up with a pillow, and the top half of the bed was higher than the rest of the bed which made me sit up. My left leg was in a cast, and was held in a slang that protruded from the ceiling. Their was a computer-like device next to me that had weird squiggly lines that would occasionally beep. I looked on the other side of me, there was a nightstand that had vases of flowers, stuffed animals, and cards. I looked straight in front of me. And then I saw... "Wolfy!" I said excitedly. "Where am I?" Then I started sneezing. Their were petunias in the room. I'm allergic to petunias! I grabbed the petunia and threw it across the room. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to petunias..." Wolfy said. "Anyways, Your in the hospital! You've been blacked out for two days ever since that day on the highway." I was confused. "I'm at hospital because I blacked out? How did I even black out?" I asked.

"No, your at the hospital because you broke your ankle, had a severe scratch on your face, and you may have... had an arrow stuck in your stomach..." He said. My eyes widened. "Hey, at least the arrow didn't hit your heart like they aimed for!" he said. Someone tried to kill me? I can't believe it! And get this: The doctor said I couldn't leave the hospital for two more days at least! AND I have to use a wheelchair for two weeks, and then use crutches for six weeks after! "I'm scared." I said. "Why would someone try to kill me? And what if they're still after me?" Wolfy put his paw on my shoulder. Wait a second... PAW! And that's when I realized Wolfy was a wolf. How could I have not realized that before? "Don't worry." He said. "We'll protect you."

And so that is how me and Wolfy became friends. He is my protector, my guardian.

And then I encountered two questions that wouldn't leave my head.

"Wolf, where are my parents?" He looked down, a sad look in his eyes. "Your an orphan. They died to protect you and save your life." I don't remember my parents, but this made me very sad.

"And one more question," I said. "How old am I?"

Wolfy sighed, "You are only eleven years old."

**Okay, and that was chapter three! Please comment, subscribe, eat a sandwich, etc. I will post up another chapter ASAP! Thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. A new beginning

**Hi! Fairy here! I have nothing to say for this author's note... so, yeah! Happy 4th of July! Here's the new chapter!**

**Mia's POV  
**

****I don't remember my parents, but I know they loved me, because they lost their lives just to protect me! Though I don't remember anything, I can definitely say that I never  did something that kind and important for my parents. I owe the world to them! I wish I could've at least said goodbye! (Or did I? I don't remember!) And it also seems like I have a really hard life for an eleven year old! (Or maybe I had an incredibly easy life up until now!) Anyways, it's been two weeks since I was in that horridly cold hospital. Tomorrow I get to start using crutches instead of this wheel chair. I have a strange desire to get up and run, but I know that if I did, (The doctor told me this) my ankle would only take longer to heal, (plus it's still quite weak!) and I would need surgery! "Um, Wolf, I kinda need your help..." I said just now. Wolf ran in with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He said frantically. I started to stutter. "Um, yeah, I'm fine!... Okay, no, I'm not...okay." I said. "What where my- what- what did- Who, where my parents? Wolf sat down on my bed, where I was elevating my foot. "Oh," He said. " that's a, tough question. Um, your mom? Her name was Rachael. She was kind of a mystery to everyone. She was an orphan as a little girl. No one knew her last name. And practically no one ACTUALLY knew her, except your father."

"But if no one knew my mom, how did my dad meet her?" I asked. I saw Wolfy smile a little. "She ran away from the orphanage. So, she had no where to live. Anyways, one day, when she was about nine years old, the orphanage had tracked her down. They were chasing her, so she ran down an alley and hid behind a dumpster. But to her surprise, there was a nine year old boy their. She was about to scream, but she stopped herself because the employees from the orphanage were nearby. She asked the little boy not to tell the orphanage. And he didn't, because he had run away from the orphanage also. So, they grew up together as best friends, and eventually, when they were adults, they got married. Oh, and your dad's name was Scott."

I grinned at the thought of my parents. I suddenly had a flashback- just one single memory. I was like six years old, my parents were sitting on my bed, and my dad was reading me a story- the three little pigs. and after that, my mom sang me a lullaby with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "goodnight! I love you mommy! I love you daddy!" I said. My mom looked at my dad. "First, we have something to tell you." My mom said. "Mia, in a few months, you will be a big sister!" I screamed in excitement. "And," my dad said, "It's a boy. you will have a little brother!" My dad kissed my forehead and my mom kissed my cheek. I hugged both of my parents. And then the flashback was over.

"But Mia, sometimes, when things like this happen you have to start over." Wolf said. "and create a new beginning."

But I was still in shock. "I have a little brother!" I said, amazed. Even Wolf looked surprised. And then I realized one thing. "Wolfy, how did you that story about my mom?"

**Okay! Thanks for reading this chapter! And thank you for leaving comments! If you hadn't left commets, I would've uploaded chapters way less! Thank you! **


	5. Something Uncovered

**Hi! Fairy here! To build up suspense, you do not find out who Wolf is in this chapter, but there is something uncovered! Read on... if you dare! =D**

******Mia's POV**

****I couldn't get a response from Wolf. So great! Now, I have a mystery eating away at my mind! But not at how Wolf new that story, but that I had a brother! What if my little brother is now living by himself on the streets? He's only five! "Wolf." I said. " WHERE is my little brother? And WHO is he?" Wolf turned his eyes away from me and avoided eye contact. "I don't-I don't know- what your talking about..." he stuttered. _Oh great! He's on one of his lying kicks again! _"WOLF! TELL ME! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS PROBABLY LIVING ON THE STREETS, AND I NEED TO PROTECT HIM!" I yelled. "He's only five-" "Mia, I-I-I... I JUST CAN'T, OKAY? WHEN I SAY I CAN'T, I CAN'T!" Wolf growled as he walked out of the room. I pulled my blanket over my face and cried myself to sleep. _oh how I hope my little brother is safe sleeping on the streets..._

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Wolf walked into the room holding a tray. "Look, I'm sooo sorry about yelling at you again last night!" He said as he handed me the tray and a cup of orange juice. "... YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" I yelled. We both laughed. "And to make it up to you... I stole this from captain Peg Leg." He said as he passed me an envelope. The envelope was brittle and slightly browned. I picked up my backpack. I grabbed my metal nail file from the front pouch and used it as a letter opener. I gently removed the paper from the envelope. It was rolled up like a scroll. I unwrapped it. _What the? Is this... _"A map?" I said.

"Yes, a map to, well, no one really knows! But only YOU can find it. I will allow you to find it, but this is a task that must be done JUST by you." I nodded at the map and said. "Thank you." Wolf nodded. "But promise me one thing," he continued. " DO NOT, under any circumstances, follow the directions on the map until you get permission. Not from me, but something inside you will suddenly just click and let you follow it." Okay this is SERIOUSLY confusing!

The day flew by, and suddenly, it was night. "Goodnight Samantha, Wolf, twins and Captain Peg Leg-er I mean Captain hook." "Well shiver me timbers!" Captain Hook Scowled. "Awk-ward..." Samantha said. "And thank you so much for dinner." I said. "It really was delicious. Wolf, you are talented in the kitchen!"

"Well I do have experience with cooking pigs!" He said joyfully. Everyone stared at him with a weird look in his eye. "kidding!" he said as everyone joined him in the laughter. All of a sudden, I saw Brenda run into one of the "evil sensors" rooms. And then she said "Oh my... um, it seems we have a bit of a problem. The sensors picked up evil in our lair!"

"It's probably just you that it picked up!" Said Captain Hook, laughing alone at his own joke. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well, there's only one thing to do now." I said. "We have to search and find the person who found this hideout!" Wolf paced around the room. "Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad..." He was reciting.

So, we searched the lair, and no one was found. We even searched for new fingerprints, but their was none. "How could this be possible? There is no evidence of anyone else being down here!" Samantha said.

I was suddenly really depressed, because I realized something. "Well, guys, there is something uncovered, and we need to get to the bottom of it. I said. "And be honest with us, because were a family! One of us, is a real villain, and I want to know who!"

**okay! Suspense should be building up right now! lol. Who do you guys think the real villain is? R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Secrets Inc

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated it in a while! I've been kind of busy! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

******Samantha's POV**

Oh my gosh! I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST SAID THAT! _hi! I think one of you is a criminal! teehee! I'm little miss perfect and I like shiny! Oooh, Sparkles! _UGGGGHHHHH! I hate her so much! We find her on the streets and bring her into our lair to live in. How does she pay us back? Why, only by stealing my best friend and accusing one of us of being a REAL villain! I looked at Mia sweetly. "Oh no, I don't think any of us are villains!" I said innocently. "I just think that YOU are a cruel, sick minded villain!" I said, batting my eyes. The look on her face was AWESOME! It looked like embarrassment, shock, sorrow, and loneliness and rolled into one. Oh how I love to see her upset! I could see her eyes tearing up as she ran straight towards her room. Everyone else stared at me. Wolf closed his eyes, shook his head, and said "Nice going." As he followed her. I just realized something. "Wait, if one of us is a villain, how come the sensors never picked up the evil?" I said. Linda shook her head. "Someone must have turned evil." Oh my gosh! I'M the villain! I've gotten so jealous of Mia hanging out with Wolfy that I turned evil! What have I become?

**Okay, sorry this chapter is freakishly short, it's just, it would be kind of hard to continue this chapter RIGHT after Samantha realizes shes evil. Please put the following letters together and follow the directions that they tell you: R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!-!-!**


	7. Villains seeking Vengeance?

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to update the story lately! Sorry I keep having to do short chapters! Once I have completed two more chapters, (Including this one!) I will go back to doing (mostly) longer chapters. The final chapter will hopefully be the longest. It will also take the longest to complete though! Who knows, the final chapter may take a week to write! Also, in this story, I will not cover everything, because I will do a second or maybe even a third "Villains Seeking Justice", with a new villain each time. So this story may be cut off short, but you will still eventually read what will happen. Soon, I will post up a poll on my profile where you can vote for what the new villain in the second VSJ 's name will be!  
**

**Mia's POV  
**

****Wolfy followed me into my room. I can't believe she accused me of being the villain! But deep inside, I know that I really am the villain. How? I don't really know. There is just this feeling inside me that makes me know. I keep trying to escape it, it leaves me depressed some days, and then I freak out at others. I know it is true that I am the villain, but she didn't have to say that! "Mia. She didn't mean it like that!" Wolf said. "She just gets... kind of defensive of us sometimes." I faced the wall so he wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah, I know. That isn't really why it made me so upset." I said softly. "I'm upset, because I know its true. And I keep trying to hide from it, telling myself that it isn't true. But I shouldn't keep trying to hide from reality, because whenever it comes down to it, the truth always comes out."

"Mi, you know that isn't true! You aren't a villain. In fact, you are probably the friendliest person I have ever met!" Wolf said. Suddenly, reality struck me again, forcing me to bite other people. "You need to stop lying to me and start telling me the truth! I AM the villain, and I have gotten in arguments with you about Half the time we talk! We are not even really friends because we can't get along half the time!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt ashamed. Why do I always have to tun things into drama? Well, at least for as long as I remember. "Wolf, I'm sorry. I-I, I didn't mean it like that." I stuttered. Wolf looked down at the ground and wouldn't look up. "It's time for us all to get to sleep." He muttered. And could you believe that after all this, I still am not going to sleep? Oh no, I am NOT going to sleep. I have a little "secret" mission to start. And I am not going to lie. I am kind of glad to get out of this place!

**Wolf's POV**

****I hate when that topic comes up- other people accusing themselves of being the villains, just because they think bad things of others sometimes. Really, them thinking that they are the villains, just makes them turn evil inside. It is a horrible thing. It has enough power to turn their hearts to stone, enough to make them not care about anything else. When I was younger, I committed a bit of crime, MY heart had turned to stone. I deny that I tried to attack the three little pigs. But I do admit to attacking little red. I am not bad anymore, but once a villain, always a criminal. Sometimes, I wish that I could tell them that I am the real villain.

**Okay, so that was the chapter! So maybe Samantha wasn't the villain. Or maybe she was. Who knows? Who do you think it is? Post in comments below. Next chapter is only Mia's POV and she goes on her "secret mission". Also say what you think her mission will be in the comments below. remember, R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. Mission Impossible

**Hi! SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been super busy, This whole chapter is only Mia's POV, on her little "Secret mission". Read on...  
**

**Mia's POV:  
**

Wolf sadly exited my room. "Goodnight." I muttered as I got into bed. He flopped up one of his arms and let it flop down as if to say "Yeah, sure. Whatever" and didn't even look up. I am _super_ excited for my little mission, but I feel so sad leaving him! Something about him just makes me feel like he is a part of my family! But, everyone knows that, when on a mission, you can't get emotionally involved. So, you just have to look the other direction and pretend you never knew them. I pulled my blanket over myself and turned toward the wall. At this angle, it probably looked like I was asleep. I grabbed my flashlight and an envelope from the crack between my bed and the wall. What was in this envelope, exactly? Captain Hook's map, given to me by Wolf. I studied the map, and where it lead to. There was a total of 8,683 miles to travel from where I am now, and the finishing point. The little X on the map stood out to me. It was in the US. Right now, We are in a little isolated island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Anyways, the little X was in a small area that was familiar to me. Again, I don't remember much, but I know that I am from where that little X is. I know I have grown up there. I am _pretty _sure I know where the map leads to: my little brother. I need to find him, and nothing will stop me from getting to him. I waited a long time. I started yawning like crazy, and I was struggling to stay awake. But soon, I knew everyone was asleep. I looked at my alarm clock. 2:12 A.M. _Why? Why do I have to torture myself just to do the responsible thing in life? _I packed up my bag, careful to not make ANY noise whatsoever, such as crumpling paper. This took me longer than I thought it would be, for two reasons: I had to be super quiet, and I was having troubles cramming everything into my bag. I had to make sure I had an extra pouch in my bag so I could pack stuff I needed like food, water, first aid kit, and other stuff of the like. Soon I made my way to the door. This mission was surely to be Impossible, but I _had _to try! I whispered to myself. "I'm going to San Francisco. Nice knowing you."

**So basically, her mission is to find her younger brother, (Just in time for the extra long chapter!) and you find out she is from San Francisco, CA. I am from California, so that will help me describe it. Re-view! (And Re-Read!)**


	9. Four days gone

**Mia's POV:**

I opened the door quietly so no one would wake up a stop me. _creeek_, I hope Wolf's ears aren't picking up this noise. I walked normally across the hard-wood floors, so if someone heard me trying to walk quietly, they wouldn't be suspicious. The quiet room mixed with the steady clacking noise of my steps normally would calm me, but I was getting antsy. I continued walking. I was now in the kitchen. I was just a few feet away from the front door. But all of a sudden, I heard a door open, and light poured out into the kitchen. "Mia?" I heard a voice say. "What are you doing?" I spun around to see Samantha standing in the doorway. "Oh, um, Sabrina! Hi!" I stuttered. "I'm just getting some, um..." I looked around the kitchen and saw a glass cup. "Water." I finished. Sabrina looked suspicious. "Um, okay..." She replied "Well, I heard you, and wanted to apologize, for um, earlier tonight. I shouldn't have been so mean." Honestly, I didn't really care about anything other than leaving onto my "mission". Then I realized she had said that she heard me out here. "How did you know that I was the one out here?" I asked. I saw her kind of blush. "Okay, honestly, I knew you got that map and I kind of figured that you were going to go out even though Wolf told you not to." She said. _Oh great, I'm busted! _"How did you know that?" Samantha looked down and muttered "Personal experience." I decided it was'nt the best time to ask. "Oh, well then, Bye..." I said softly. "Unless your just going to rat me out first. She raised her eyebrow. "Wasn't I clear?" She said. I looked at her to try and figure out what she was talking about.

"Clear about what?" I asked suspiciously. Samantha rolled her eyes. "I'm coming with you. DUH!" _Umm... Should I be worried? _"What?" Samantha seemed to be getting slightly annoyed. "Well, I need a way to make it up to you for being a jerk. So I'll be able to help you!" She chirped. "Plus, your not old enough to drive." she added. I have to admit, she kind of had a point. Plus she could be a lot of help. I sighed. "Fine. Pack your bags, but you have to be quick, the sun will come out soon, which is when Wolf wakes. I would estimate that you have about twenty minutes at most." I said said. I suddenly got worried. What if she was doing this to make me late and get caught? What if she finishes packing JUST as he wakes? "Oh don't worry about that! I already packed my bags!" She replied. Real nice... She automatically expected me to let her go. Which, in this case, was actually a good thing. I saw that she was about to sneeze, so I pulled her out through the door by her arm, and closed the door quietly, but it was slightly too late. Wolf probably heard her sneeze, and would come out any second. We need to go, NOW! We crawled up the hole that allowed us to get into the lair, and within seconds, we were on the hotel floor. That didn't give us time to rest though... Wolf could easily get to us. We needed to get into the elevator, and go at least two floors down so that he couldn't immediately get to us by pushing the button. We ran to the elevator. We went down five floors, just to be safe. and then pressed the "close door" button. I looked at my watch._ 4:02 A.M._"well that was a fun way to start our morning!" I remarked. "So what floor is your car on?" I asked.

"oh, my car isn't on a floor, it's connected to the elevator. I have to find the section in the elevator that leads to the secret door. It leads to my own hideout, and no one else would be able to find it!" She said, as she started poking the wall. Suddenly, the wall in the back of the elevator flipped around, revealing a door. "Found it." She said as we stepped in. "You are so lucky, kid! I almost NEVER let people into here!" She said as I got my first glimpse of her hideout. It was amazing! There were really coold looking pink walls, ping pong tables, air hockey, A SKATING RINK, a salon, (With of course, no people, just the supplies and chairs and stuff) side walks, dance floor, she even had her own ZOO! She had her own unpopulated town! "Whoa!" Was all I could really get out of my mouth. She clicked a button on her keys, and a red Ferrari came driving up. "How do you have all this?" I asked.

"I'll explain later! Wolf knows how to get in here, though, so we have to leave before he can get here. Hop in! NOW!" She practically yelled. I obeyed her command.

She started the car, and next thing I knew, We were in a really sunny area. "How long is the drive?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute. "A very long amount of time." Was her response. We stopped by a restaurant for breakfast. We really needed some time to relax! "So, is Wolf probably following us?" I asked. She shook her head. "He has no idea were we are right now, and he has no way of tracking us down!" I sighed a sigh of relief. "So we probably need to get back on the rode now." I said as I threw away my napkin. She shook her head again. "Nope. There is no time that we have to be at the X on the map by, So lets just kind of relax today. Vacation a bit. We desperately need it." At first I thought it was a bad idea, but then I realized, _Why not?_ I felt a big grin come across my face.

Next thing I knew we were speeding through a forest, the convert-able roof rolled down, having a blast. We stopped by a shop and bought some "well needed" items. Like Sunglasses, flip-flops, sunblock, new swimsuits, snacks, new cellphones, a whole new wardrobe, a movie player and movies... you know, "needed stuff"...

We rented a two room suite to stay for the night, and it was across the street from a restaurant. We decided to eat dinner there. "Welcome. Would you like to know today's specials?" The waiter asked us."sure!" We replied. He handed us a menu that said "Friday Specials". "Um...Excuse me Sir, these are the Friday specials. It's Monday." He rolled his eyes. "Look kid, I don't have time for your little pranks right now. You need to order, because other people are waiting!" He growled. I gave Samantha a confused look, and she gave me a confused look also. She shrugged and we ordered off the Friday menu.

**Samantha's POV**

The next morning, we headed down to the lobby to check out. "That will be $250." The employee said. I saw that Mia was getting kind of uncomfortable. Something around here just isn't right. "I thought the room was only $50 a night." I told the lady. She nodded. "It is. You stayed here for five nights. That totals to $250." Mia jerked her head and mouthed "five nights?" "um, miss, there MUST be a mistake... we were only here for one night." The woman's fave turned from friendly to down right mean. "Look, only an idiot would try to trick a hotel like that. If you don't have the money, I'm afraid that we will have to have the nearby police arrest you!" She snapped. "No, ma'am, we have the money." And I gave her $250. She smiled. "Thank you for your business, and we hope you enjoyed your stay." she said innocently. Mia and I just backed up and left without saying a word.

**Mia's POV  
**

"That was REALLY weird! both the Waiter and that hotel lady said it had been five days!" I stated as we got back into her Ferrari. "Yeah. That place was getting kind of creepy. and did you notice that lady turned from anger issues back to freakishly nice? That's NOT normal..." She said. I nodded. "I don't want to spend even another moment here!" I said. We continued driving. We ACTUALLY lost four days of our lives!

**That was the extra long chapter! The story isn't coming that close to it's end yet, and I will respond to most questions in the comments, and if you ask me through PM, I will give you some spoilers! So review, and feel free to start wondering about the next chapter and comment on YOUR opinion of the story so far! Also tell me if you think I'm doing good! R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!-!**


	10. Coming close to the X on the map

**Sorry it hasn't been updated in a while... I've been really busy!**

**Samantha's POV:  
**

After all of that, we continued driving along. Mia looked pale. "Are you okay Mia?" I asked. She looked at me as if she could fall asleep on the spot, and nodded.**  
**I was starting to get worried, yet I continued driving, keeping my eyes steadily on the road. All of a sudden, I heard a loud popping noise. Mia was alert now. "What was THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" She screamed as we fell down a cliff.

**Mia's POV:**

We were falling straight down, for t least five minutes. We finally hit the ground and everything went dark. That was just the scariest experience of my life! And were did that cliff come from?! We had both been staring out at the road, mostly silent, thinking about that hotel. I could have sworn that the cliff was NOT there a minute before. Anyways, everything was black, and then I heard someone. "So, are you EVER planning on paying us our $500 for staying at our hotel for 10 nights?" Oh, great, the hotel lady again! I screamed! Then I woke up. "Whoa! Are you sure your okay Mia?" Samantha said with a concerned look on her face. "oh good, it was just a dream!" I said. Then, I explained my dream to Samantha, about the cliff and everything. "Well, the hotel lady part was a dream, but, we actually fell down that cliff!" I looked down. I was wearing a long, torn up dress. How did that happen? Samantha seemed to just notice her torn up dress too! "WHY ARE WE BOTH WEARING DRESSES!?" We yelled at the same time. "Because, you twos' other clothes were badly torn up after you fell into that pond of alligators over there." A gentle voice of an old lady said. "Now that your awake, would either of you like a cup of tea?" We turned around. A short, pale, older lady with white hair and gentle eyes was standing by a white with red polka dotted mushroom shaped cottage. In front of the cottage was a gum-drop table with two mushroom chairs. Far behind the cottage was a giant... SHOE! We were in the middle of a forest of giant green onions with broccoli trees. I rubbed my eyes. Where were we? But for some strange reason, I felt perfectly comfortable here. I had a feeling that we would be here for a while. And that was perfectly okay with me! I looked at Samantha hopefully, practically asking with my eyes "can we?" She nodded. although, for some reason, the giant shoe was really catching my eye. The old Woman couldn't get this super happy grin off her face. "I don't have company much!" She smiled, looking us up and down. I shrugged. And she just stood there, staring at us with this super happy look on her face for like, 10 minutes! Finally Samantha managed to get the word "Ummm..." out. Th lady seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh, oh! Um, sorry! Here, I'll go get you girl some tea... um, please, sit down! Make yourself comfortable." She said as she motioned us to the mushroom chairs.

**Samantha's POV:**

Mia seemed to be in a trance. I mean, she knew was going on, but she seemed to be living out her fantasy. How? I have NO idea! Anyways, something to me seemed a bit odd or suspicious. The old lady started walking towards the cottage. Then, I noticed the giant shoe behind the cottage. hmm... something seems really familiar here... "Oh, and I really like your cottage!" Mia called out. The old lady turned around. "Well, thank you Mia, but I actually live in that shoe back there. This is just my guest cottage.I rent it out like a hotel to make extra money." she said, then continued on into the cottage. Mia had this really perplexed look on her face. She lives in the shoe?! Wait, I knew something was odd here! The woman was now in the cottage pouring us some tea. My eyes got wide. "There was an old Woman who lived in a shoe" I said, almost in a trance. Mia looked at me, and then the woman through the window, and then at the giant shoe. "She had so many children she didn't know what to do..." Mia recited softly. I looked at her. There is just NO way, that SHE was the old woman who lived in a shoe! Where are all of the children? "She gave them some broth without any bread" I said. Suddenly, everything felt suspenseful. Mia looked very concerned. For some reason, this poem was making me think about my mother. I was found by wolf in the middle of an empty field when I was 4 years old. I've grown up with him and the other "Villains" since! Why would my own parent abandon me? When he found me, I had no memory either. Mia continued. "And whipped them all soundly and put them to..." Mia started tearing up.

**Mia's POV:**

****For the first time ever, I looked at Samantha and didn't see her as Medusa. I saw her as a regular, ordinary person. For Medusa, she was actually surprisingly pretty. She had long, straight brown hair put into a neat pony tail with a streak of curly hair to the side of her face. She was fairly tall and was now wearing a not torn up dress. I still don't know how. She had big blue eyes and lightly tan skin. Then I remembered the story of Medusa. How she used to be the "prettiest girl in the world" but bragged about it so much that it was taken away from her. Maybe it wasn't taken away from her, but maybe people see of her what they expect to see of Medusa, even Medusa herself! So, maybe she just thinks that she is ugly, and doesn't brag, but really, it was never taken away from her in the first place. I also realized that I had many similar features to her, and that the old lady had called me "Mia". How did she know my name? That's when I recited the final line of the poem. "She whipped them all soundly and put them to..." and then suddenly, everything made sense. It was powerful enough to make me start to tear up. I didn't just have a brother. I had many brothers AND sisters! I am the daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe, and when she "put us to bed" we lost our memory and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere without any memory. Samantha is my sister! I ran up to her and hugged her. She seemed to feel awkward at first, but then, I could tell that she realized this too! "Medusa" I said. This seemed to take her by surprise. "Your not Medusa, your Samantha, a regular human!" She looked at her reflection in a nearby pond, and realized for the first time that, she always was a human! She seemed speech-less and looked at me and said "how did you realize this, when no one else did?"

"Because, that woman is our mom, and you are my sister. My sister is a human, not a monster." And though we did not mention to the lady that we knew that she was our mother, we all ate dinner as a family and stayed the night in the little mushroom cottage in the forest of green onions and broccoli next to the giant shoe in which an old lady lived, and used to care for all of her children.


	11. The girl who called WOLF!

**Hello! I hate it! This story is coming to a close. I'm going to guess three or four chapters after this. anyways, onto the chapter...**

**Mia's POV:  
**

We woke up the next morning. I just HAD to tell the old lady that we knew she was our mom! We walked into the kitchen. "There's something I need to tell you..." I started. "MOM!" "mom" looked uneasy. Her face turned to a cheap smile. "Oh, I'm not your mom! I was just close friends with your mom." I looked at Samantha, I think we are onto something here, I thought. "So, Samantha ISN'T. my. sister...?" I said. The lady started cleaning the dishes. "Oh, no! Shes your sister all right!" She said. So, she wasn't our mom, Samantha was still my sister, but what about other siblings? I asked the lady about our other siblings. "You have one younger brother, hes six! We've been trying to locate him for months, but we just can't find him!" She said. I noticed that she was being extra careful when walking around.. "Then how come in my flash back, Samantha wasn't there?" I noticed the lady having troubles sweeping the floor. "Samantha was ADOPTED after your little brother was gone. By blood, she is actually your cousin, but her parents died in a terrible car accident." Samantha started tearing up, and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me miss, but are you okay?" She looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay, I'm just blind." For some reason, I got chills on my spine. Samantha eventually came out. "Well, we best be going, we still have a long way to travel." The lady started shaking her head. "Oh you must stay one more night! I haven't yet showed you my other guest house." She insisted. Samantha looked at me as if to say, "I have a bad feeling about this. We REALLY need to leave" so I only half listened. "I'm afraid we can't stay another night here." The lady had a fake look of sadness in her eyes. "Please, at LEAST come to my other guest house for some snacks for the road." She begged. I didn't even bother to look at Samantha and said that it would be okay. As we were walking over there, Samantha was trying to tell me something with her eyes. She looked as if she had realized something REALLY bad and was telling me that we needed to run. I just thought she was being over-dramatic, but deep inside, I was starting to feel worried. What if Samantha was REALLY onto something...? We finally arrived at her 2nd guest house. "Here it is!" She said cheerfully. I looked up and saw giant gingerbread men creating a walk way to the giant GINGER BREAD HOUSE! I didn't think any thing of it, but Samantha looked like she was totally FREAKING OUT. Samantha was now seriously trying to tell me something. "If you are blind, then how come you knew that our clothes were torn up when we fell off the cliff?" Samantha asked. By now, we were standing in the doorway. Everything inside was made of candy. Wait a second. I now knew what Samantha was trying to tell me. I should've listened to her! "I knew because my seeing eye crow told me!" she said, closing the door. We, were in the blind witches house. The same house that she had tried to eat Hansel and Gretel in! "Eat and grab all the candy you want. My gosh, your so thin, Samantha dear. You need to fatten up a bit!" She cackled. She knew that we knew what had happened. We tried running out, but all of the doors were locked and wouldn't open. we tried braking the sugar-glass windows, but they were eight inches was it. Our lives would be gone within a week. She pushed us into a room made of bars, and locked us in. "So, how do you prefer to be cooked, boiled or fried?" She cackled evily. "Now excuse me, dearies, I must go pick some berries in the far away forest to eat with you two! Faraway, that is, because that way, by the time I return, you two should die of starvation and thirst. Here, have this candy to munch on. It will be FAR gone by the time I return! I will return in 3 months. You two candy canes will be fresh kill by then." She said happily as she dumped 20 pounds of candy in front of us, then walked out the door. I suddenly got really hungry! " Samantha said that three days time goes by in this house in one day's real time. So we really had a month. I started crying. "I should have known to listen to you! Now we have less than a month of our lives left!" Samantha waited until we couldn't hear the witches voice in the distance. "Not really!" she smiled, as she grabbed her cell phone. "I'm going to do something I should have done long ago... call wolf!" And her phone dialed Wolf. "Wolf, WOLF! We NEED YOUR HELP! " and she explained what happened. "Why should I help you?! You both are awful friends, ditching me and all." He said. Samantha gritted her teeth. "AND YOUR A HORRIBLE FRIEND ALSO! WE ARE ABOUT TO GET EATEN, BUT YOU WON'T HELP US BECAUSE WE LEFT TO FIND HER LITTLE BROTHER!" She yelled. "It was nice knowing you..." she continued softly, but before he could answer, she threw the phone at the ground as hard as she could, which of course broke the phone. Of course I was a bit mad at her now, WOLF COULD HAVE COME AND SAVED OUR LIVES if she hadn't just done that. I sat down against the corner of the wall. "I guess this really is the end of our lives now..." I said, not angry at her anymore. Since our lives were over now, there was no point of it ending with me being mad at her. three weeks went by, and one day, we heard the door open. I looked at Sabrina. "She's a week early!" I cried. "Now whos this 'she' you guys talkin' bout?" We heard a familiar voice say. Me and Sabrina looked at each other. "WOLFY! YOU FOUND US!" We both yelled, happy to have our lives back. He grabbed the key to the cell off a nearby table and let us out. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much wolfy!" I yelled as I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the door. "Now wait a second! Do you really think I would actually come here and let you guys out... WITHOUT GRABBING CANDY?!" He said, grabbing probably a five pound pile of candy. "Now lets go!"

**That was the chapter! This story will be done really soon. Please Review! Thank you!**


End file.
